Précieusement ridicule
by Zif
Summary: [Les Liaisons Dangereuses] Quand le Vicomte de Valmont et la Marquise de Merteuil s'amusent encore et toujours aux dépends des autres. Se passe avant le roman. Grivoiserie.


**Titre :** Précieusement ridicule

**Auteur :** Zif'

**Base :** Les Liaisons dangereuses

**Disclaimer :** roman écrit par Choderlos de Laclos

**Rating :** T / PG-13

**Note :** essai de fic à partir d'une œuvre classique. 1ère place au challenge 21 de la communauté Livejournal "quatre temps".

**/!\** Les astérisques ne passant pas, je les ai remplacés par des _xxx_

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

LA MARQUISE DE MERTEUIL AU VICOMTE DE VALMONT

Mon cher Vicomte,

Eh bien ! qu'apprends-je ? vos frasques campagnardes ont finalement pris fin ? que s'est-il donc passé ? étant proprement inconcevable que vous ayez pris la décision d'y mettre un terme sans avoir obtenu le résultat escompté, j'en déduirai que la réussite de votre affaire vous a conduit à précipiter la malheureuse élue à sa perte, comme à votre habitude, ce qui est tout à votre honneur ; votre cruauté est l'essence même de votre personne et je ne saurai vous fréquenter si votre nature vous faisait seulement défaut.

Quoiqu'il en soit, vous voilà de retour à Paris. Et vous jugez convenable de ne point m'en avertir ? Je vous en tiendrais presque rigueur, si je n'avais pas eu connaissance dans le même temps de votre venue à ce dîner que tient le Comte de _xxx_, demain soir, et où je serai présente.

Je ne doute pas que vous soyez au courant de la réputation de sa chère femme, qui dit-on ne fait point de difficultés à se laisser conter fleurette. Je gage que de nombreux prétendants en mal de conquêtes faciles seront au rendez-vous. Si vous saviez à quel point il est amusant de voir l'insouciant et aveugle mari, bouffi de confiance et de bonhomie, laisser sa femme user librement de ses jupons.

Serez-vous, Vicomte, de ceux-là qui n'ont que trop de la minute pour se garantir la main mise sur l'épouse volage ? Tenez, lançons un pari ; vous savez à quel point j'aime le jeu. Je vous mets au défi d'être le premier et le seul de la soirée, à avoir l'immense privilège de gagner les faveurs de la Comtesse. J'espère bien que vous accepterez de me divertir ; il vous faudra user de vos stratagèmes les plus fins non pas pour séduire la belle, mais pour éliminer vos fiévreux adversaires. Je vous fais confiance, Vicomte.

Paris, le 13 juillet 17_xx_

LE VICOMTE DE VALMONT A LA MARQUISE DE MERTEUIL

Ma belle amie,

Certes, je ne vous ai pas prévenue de mon retour, mais voyez donc, on s'en est chargé à ma place. Peut-être auriez-vous aimé que je me présente chez vous dès mon arrivée, mais pour mon plus grand chagrin, ce tête-à-tête n'aura pas lieu, car nous ne nous reverrons effectivement qu'en présence d'une nombreuse mais charmante compagnie, ce soir-même, chez le Comte de _xxx_.

J'aurais tant souhaité vous détailler mon épopée amoureuse rurale, mais malheureusement celle-ci a été d'une durée et d'une facilité déconcertante telle qu'elle ne vaut la peine d'être narrée. Sachez cependant que ma Raiponce, loin d'attendre que ses cheveux aient atteint la longueur convenable pour servir de corde à son chevalier servant, lui a par trop rapidement déroulé une impromptue échelle. Jugez de mon dépit : j'aime lutter contre un peu de résistance. Lors que je partais définitivement, j'appris qu'elle allait couper au court sa blonde toison et entrer dans les ordres. Son mari l'y a placée de force, pour l'exorciser,dixit le prêtre, car elle avait le diable au corps. Je suis flatté d'une telle comparaison, mais je me sens également un peu amolli par cette victoire trop aisée. Le ver doit rencontrer un fruit vert et difficile d'accès pour ne pas devenir une larve empâtée et fainéante.

Marquise, vous ne m'aidez pas à rester un ver vigoureux ! Pis même, vous me provoquez ! quoi donc ? vous me placez au même rang que tous ces stupides moucherons qui ne maîtrisent en rien les jeux de la séduction et de l'amour, vous me demandez de mettre à mon ordre du jour une femme pour qui ennui rime avec abandon, une femme qui ne prend pas même le luxe du choix ! Ridicule ! Vous me sous-estimez, mon amie, mais je ne pousserai pas le mépris jusqu'à refuser votre défi. Je me prête volontiers au jeu, car je partage votre amusement ; mais je vous montrerai que je ne serai rien d'autre parmi cette basse-cour que le majestueux coq devant qui les misérables chapons s'inclinent et s'effacent.

Je suis impatient de vous voir, Marquise. Vous quitterez ce dîner repue, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Paris, le 14 juillet 17_xx_

LE COMTE DE _xxx_ A LA MERE SUPERIEURE

Ma mère,

Je suis au regret de vous informer que ma femme la Comtesse de _xxx_, qui a fait son éducation chez vous, au sein du couvent de _xxx_, est au plus mal et a grand besoin de repos. Je vous serai profondément reconnaissant de bien vouloir l'accueillir chez vous, dans sa cellule de jeunesse, pour une durée encore indéterminée mais dont je vous ferai part dans les temps à venir.

J'ai l'honneur d'être, votre humble et dévoué serviteur.

Paris, le 15 juillet 17_xx_

LA MARQUISE DE MERTEUIL AU VICOMTE DE VALMONT

Mon cher Vicomte ! Merci ! Je n'en espérais pas tant de votre part. Je dois avouer que ce dîner fût pour moi le plus divertissant auquel il m'ait jamais été donné d'assister. Laissez-moi vous faire profiter des moments qui ont selon moi été les plus délectables.

Si je devais entrer dans le détail, il me faudrait raconter la soirée dans sa totalité ; mais je vous épargnerai cette humiliation supplémentaire, vous êtes au mieux placé pour savoir de quoi je parle ; bien qu'un récit complet serait pour moi une catharsis à l'hilarité qui ne me quitte pratiquement plus depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi.

Je dois avouer que je suis arrivée très tôt, par curiosité ; je voulais savoir si vous vous précipiteriez pour figurer parmi les premiers prétendants ou si vous prendriez le risque de vous présenter en retard pour vous démarquer de tous. Apparemment, vous vous êtes surestimé, car cet intrépide chevalier avait une belle avance sur vous quand vous arrivâtes. Je vous concède que vous êtes vite remonté dans le peloton de tête, usant de votre discours avec un esprit que j'admirai. Le rose aux joues qu'affichait la Comtesse était exquis à voir ; l'on aurait dit une jeune pucelle effarouchée recevant sa première lettre d'amour, et n'osant point encore l'ouvrir, se contentant de la tenir et de la regarder avec émotion et embarras. Je me surpris à sourire, mais vous vous doutez bien que je me repris ; je constatai que ce rose s'enflammait et se transmettait à des yeux brillants de désir pour vous. Oui, pour vous, mon cher Vicomte ! Vous dûtes vous en rendre compte également, car je vous sentis par la suite bien plus assuré de votre victoire que vous ne l'aviez jamais semblé depuis le début du repas.

Sans doute l'orgueil de votre victoire en ma présence rendit-elle cette assurance palpable, car je peux vous affirmer que dès lors les prétendants à l'accessibilité des jupes de la Comtesse devinrent plus sombres, je dirais presque défaitistes !

Quelle ne fut pas ma joie quand je vous vis vous lever de table sous un prétexte sanitaire des plus communs ; je vous reprocherai presque de n'avoir pas fait plus d'efforts ! J'attendis alors avec impatiente de voir la Comtesse tenter de vous rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit avec succès en annonçant qu'elle allait donner quelques ordres à la cuisine. Il semblerait que les mitrons et autres serviteurs de la dame soient habitués à lui servir d'alibi, car par la suite ils affirmèrent avoir reçu la visite de leur maîtresse. Pauvre Comte, berné par tous !

Il faut à présent que je vous avoue une chose : vous avez un postérieur qui rendrait jaloux le plus beau des éphèbes. A l'époque où il m'eût été donné l'occasion de le voir, je n'étais malheureusement pas en position d'accéder à sa vue, me trouvant du mauvais côté de votre personne. Hier soir cependant, il me fût enfin permis de l'admirer, et qui plus est brièvement en action ; aussi me sens-je obligée de vous faire part de mon admiration pour cette partie de votre anatomie.

Je crois bien qu'il s'en est fallu de peu que je ruine ma réputation de veuve intègre et prude, car je retins de justesse un éclat de rire quand notre hôte ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la Comtesse et jura : "Nom de Dieu Vicomte, mais vous baisez ma femme !" Honnêtement, comment voulez-vous garder votre sérieux dans une situation pareille ? Mais ma volonté fut plus forte que les circonstances et je suis assez fière de moi.

Enfin, Vicomte, il faut que je vous fasse un aveu. Frustrée de vous voir remporter la victoire aussi rapidement et aisément, j'ai glissé au Comte quelques mots. Il me semblait, effectivement, avoir entendu quelque bruit dans la chambre de son épouse ; je craignais d'effrayer les autres femmes présentes en parlant tout haut ; et il aurait été plus sûr que nous allions nous assurer tous deux qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un rôdeur malveillant qui se serait introduit dans le but le plus vil, de dérober quelque objet précieux.

Vous avez de la chance, Vicomte, j'aurais pu ne pas prendre le Comte à part. Mais remerciez-moi donc, je vous ai évité une humiliation encore plus cuisante et y ai de plus engendré celles du Comte et de sa tendre épouse.

Tenez, je vous aime toujours, et vous m'avez bien divertie.

Paris, le 15 juillet 17_xx_

LE VICOMTE DE VALMONT A LA MARQUISE DE MERTEUIL

Marquise,

Vous êtes infâme, que dis-je, vous êtes pire manipulatrice que je ne pouvais imaginer. Qui plus est, vous êtes une traîtresse ; cela ne se fait pas de saboter un pari honnêtement gagné. Cela dit, je ne vous en aime que plus ; et je jouis d'avance du jour où je pourrai imaginer vous rendre la pareille.

Je ne reprendrai point l'histoire selon ma version propre, je me doute bien qu'elle vous importe peu ; sachez cependant que j'ai été légèrement saisi quand le Comte et vous-même m'avez découvert avec la Comtesse dans une situation aussi cocasse.

La Comtesse est mortifiée ; quant au Comte, je crois que le choc de la réalité l'a retourné à ce point qu'il compte faire subir à sa femme un petit retour aux sources.

Je ne m'attarde pas ; il me faut préparer mon bagage, car je pars quelque temps chez ma vieille tante, le temps que cette malencontreuse aventure ne soit plus qu'une plaisanterie de salon. En effet, si vous, vous n'avez parlé qu'au Comte, les serviteurs, au courant de l'affaire, ne se taisent pas, eux.

Paraît-il qu'il séjourne temporairement chez Madame de Rosemonde une hôte de marque ; il me tarde de faire sa connaissance.

Adieu, ma belle amie.

Paris, le 16 juillet 17_xx_

LA MERE SUPERIEURE AU COMTE DE _xxx_

Mon cher Comte,

soyez assurés que notre couvent est tout disposé à accueillir en son sein votre épouse la Comtesse de _xxx_, pour la durée que vous souhaiterez.

Toutes les prières miséricordieuses des sœurs du couvent de _xxx_ sont tournées vers vous.

Paris, le 17 juillet 17_xx_


End file.
